1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, a data processing apparatus, and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device for providing a viewing environment according to an external illumination environment, a data processing apparatus, and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human eye has some adaptability to recognize colors from a reflector when an external illumination environment is changed. However, a display device does not have this adaptability, which needs to be compensated for.
A display device may include an illumination sensor to control luminance of the display device according to the external illumination environment. The illumination may be controlled to improve visibility of the display device for a user according to the external illumination environment, for example, the display device may increase luminance when the external illumination increases and may reduce luminance when the external illumination decreases.
However, controlling only the luminance according to the external illumination environment may not accurately reflect visual sensitivity characteristics of a user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.